Zikimura
|name = Abe no Zikimura |kanji = 安倍のジキムラ |romanji = Abe no Zikimura |alias = The Sleeping Dragon (御睡竜 Onemu Ryuu) |race = Human |birthdate = 29 June |age = 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 23 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 72kg |eyes = Multicolor |hair = Blue |blood type = O |affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |previous affiliation = Abe Clan (安倍氏 Abe-shi) |occupation = Student |previous occupation = Clan Heir |team = None |partner = Zicoihno Ash |base of operations = Academy Male Dormitory |status = Active |relatives = Abe no Seimei (Father) Zehir Ivanov (Grandfather) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Clan Relatives |magic = Transformation (Intermediate) Thought Projection Teleportation Magic Requip (Basic) Self Taught Fist}} Abe no Zikimura (安倍のジキムラ Abe no Zikimura) is the disowned heir to the east's Abe Clan (安倍氏''Abe-shi'') and the son of its current leader, Abe no Seimei. He is currently a second year student at Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Ziki, what most people tend to call him because his name is too long, is at the bottom of the class in just about every subject, barely passing. In fact, even The King of Losers is considered better than him. Finding breathing a hard thing to do, he's a man that prefers to do nothing at every opportunity. Despite his mostly serious or apathetic disposition to many situations, Ziki holds a dark secret that's actually the reason that got him disowned. He's an inconceivable pervert of the highest order. It is in fact the reason he chose to use the magic that he uses, entirely for the purpose of perversion. Appearance Zikimura is a 5 foot 11 inch tall young man, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slighly pale skin is lithered in scars from the harsh training his grandfather has put him in. Having inherited most of his physical traits from his mother, Zikimura has rather unique facial features (especially his eyes and expressions). His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile which, combined with his shaggy, blue hair and slated eyes give him the look of a delinquent. His expressions are especially sharp and tend to be the main reason for his bad reputation. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together, that tends to keep people away, except for Zicoihno and Ash (who know the real him). However, when he finds something interesting or funny, a vicious grin would spread across his face, intimidating or provoking nearly everyone around him. He's gotten into a lot of fights with the more aggressive students and upperclassmen, who seem to misunderstand him for being cocky. During school time, he wears the male student uniform. The top consists of a black military jacket with golden shoulder pads and a short red cape while the bottom consists of formal white pants and black shoes. A golden belt on the jacket is optional so Zikimura doesn't wear it as he prefers his jacket to be open. Outside of school, he's more casual. He usually wears dark colored jackets or zipper hoodies with light colored long sleeved shirts, loose pants and high tops. Gallery Personality On the outside, Zikimura is considered a lazy, good-for-nothing, bottom-of-the-barrel second year student of Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts who sleeps through classes and barely talks to anyone. He's known as an otaku that spends almost all of his stipend money on manga and magic console games, is antisocial and a "loser" in many other students' eyes. Because of his face, many upperclassment tend to pick fights with him and his perverted adventures have caused several misunderstandings between the female populous. There are rumours spreading that he's a creepy pervert (which are mostly true) amongst the female population and about how he hunts for victims (girls) during the nights in order to satisfy his sexual desires. Most of the times he's of a mellow disposition, prefering to stay out of people's business and will rarely retaliate to any form of insults thrown his way, saying that it's too troublesome and not worth the effort to get heated up at childish antics. He can be very aggressive however, to the point when even teachers are rather scared to approach him in that state. Ash has compared him to the ocean- on the surface he's calm and seems harmless, but the deeper you go the more dangerous he becomes. Combined with his grandfather's training, he has gained the epithet The Sleeping Dragon (御睡竜 Onemu Ryuu) from the teachers, meaning how despite his grades he is in fact quite powerful, but especially dangerous when provoked. In contrast to that nature, he's blunt and has no qualms in pointing out things about people that he notices, whether or not that may offend someone. Because of that, he has taken to keeping silent in most people's presence. Only with his friends Zicoihno and Ash can he be his true self, a loud and annoying motor mouth that always tries to find a topic to talk about as well as say the most inappropriate jokes at the most inappropriate times and laugh, whether or not others find them funny. When he isn't talking however, Ziki is listening. He loves to listen to people's problems and find solution that will help them out. Surprisingly, he's very good at relationship problems and a lot of other students, even some teachers come to him when they need help. The reason is that Zikimura is very objective for just about everything. While he can be opinionated, he prefers not to take sides, but understand everything before he makes a decission or takes someone's side. That stems from his childhood, where he was the heir to his family. To the clan, the winners were right and the losers were wrong, a belief he does not share. He was constantly put to the pressure of choosing sides and after a particular incident in which he made a wrong decssion he has decided to never again take sides until he has all the facts. Zikimura is, to a select few, a massive pervert and a frequent voyeur, going so far as to use his magic to allow him to spy on naked women without being caught. He tries his hardest to hide this fact from others though, most notably Ash, often stating he wishes to experience the tries and tribulations of love. He's also always trying to coerce Zicoihno into peeking at the girls locker rooms with him stating how with his magic they'll never be caught, but has yet to be successful. Magic & Abilities Quotes * (Zikimura): Famous? Of all the things you could aspire to be, you wish for fame and glory?!? Is this the only reason you joined the army? If so, you're rather foolish. Why? Well, think about it. Being famous, being well known puts you on the spotlight. Your likes, dislikes, dreams and even your actions are laid bare to the world. That means that, in the end you have to always think of others and their expectations of you. The consequences of your actions are much harsher than if no one knows who you are. Can you honestly say you're ready for such responsibility? I know I'm not. If I have to choose, I'd rather be that no-name soldier that diligently does his duty. That soldier whos duty is the only thing expected of him. Giving my life for my country is a given. But I am my own person and I'll be damned if I have to explain myself about it. Trivia Category:Zikimura Category:User-based Character